


Inkdrops

by Anorien



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Glorestor - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorien/pseuds/Anorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor is visited by his lover after another sleepless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inkdrops

The sound of a catbird in a nearby tree declared that morning had come. Erestor groaned, placing his head in his hands. It had been another sleepless night for the councilor. Not that he cared - he preferred work to sleep. But he'd accomplished little that night and dreaded the inevitable dawn. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the scroll before him.

  
A few moments passed and Erestor still hadn't gotten any further in his work. Why couldn't he concentrate? What was his problem tonight- today? The host from Greenwood would be there in three days, and he wasn't anywhere close to even half-done. He stood up, pulling the drapes closed, slumped back in his chair, and continued to stare at the parchment. He could hear the other members of the household waking up. Erestor rubbed his temples.

  
A knock came at the door and startled the councilor out of his musings. He rolled his eyes, displeased at the idea of having to be sociable so early in the day. It wasn't one of his favorite activities, nor was it his forte.

  
"It's open," he called, reading over what little he'd written the previous night.

 

"Good morning, Erestor."

  
' _Oh valar no,_ ' the councilor thought. He turned around to find Glorfindel standing in the doorway, grinning.

  
"Don't you have some new recruits to train?" he asked sneeringly. Glorfindel wanted something, he could feel it. However, he was in no way inclined to give it.

  
"Don't you have a bed you should be sleeping in?" said the seneschal, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the raven-haired Elf and placed his hands on the councilor's shoulders.

  
"I've been working, Glorfindel." Erestor shuffled some papers around.

  
"You know there are people who think you're married to your work? Or even better," the golden Elf knelt down, burying his hair in the ebony locks, "that Elrond's got you chained here, never to escape."

  
"Since when do I care what other people think?" He moved to the side slightly to escape his lover's advances.

  
"Do you care what I think?"

  
"No."

  
"Do you think that will stop me from saying it?"

  
"Obviously not." Erestor was already tired of the Balrog slayer. He half begged for Imladris to come under siege so Glorfindel would have something to do.

  
"I think you need to take a break from your work," the blonde said, pushing the scrolls aside. Erestor placed a hand on them, preventing the other from moving them.

  
"We can't have these in the way, Res," whispered Glorfindel. "You've been in here nigh a fortnight. You need to get your mind off these papers for a while."

  
"The Wood-Elves will be here-"

  
"To hell with the Wood-Elves. Forget them, think about yourself."

  
"I _am_ thinking about myself, and how much you're annoying me." Erestor chewed the inside of his cheek, as he often did when his lover became obnoxious. The blonde pulled the papers away and placed them on another table.

  
"I'm not trying to annoy you," he said softly. "I'm trying to get you out of that chair to have some fun." Erestor stared at him from the corner of his eye.

  
"Get up," Glorfindel said, stepping back. The councilor rolled his eyes, obeying. Maybe if he humored Glorfindel, he'd finally leave. The seneschal grinned.

  
"Excellent," he said, pushing the chair aside with his foot. "Now bend over the desk."

  
"What?!" the councilor snapped.

  
"Bend. Over. The desk," Glorfindel repeated, coming up behind him.

  
"Glorfindel, we can't, I have work to do-" Erestor was cut off by a kiss from the seneschal. He returned the kiss, moaning gently. Glorfindel pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

  
"Fifteen minutes, that's all I want." He searched Erestor's eyes. Finally finding the look that gave him the go-ahead, he bent Erestor over, gathering his black robes with one hand, the other exploring.

  
The councilor stifled his moans, as always, fearing they might be caught. Elrond knew very well that the two Elves were together. What he did not know was that Glorfindel would sometimes come and court the councilor in his office.

 

"You have oil?" he asked quietly.

  
"Always," the seneschal said, his voice becoming husky.

  
He reached around to undo Erestor's tunic. Quickly he reached the bottom hook, and slid his hand into the councilor's trousers. Erestor's breath hitched at this. He felt himself become increasingly hard in the seneschal's skilled hand. He began whimpering as his lover stroked.

  
"I'm going to fuck you, Erestor," the golden warrior whispered in the councilor's ear. "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, right here, until you can only scream my name. You forget your scrolls and meetings. You're only mine to claim." He licked the pointed ear, drawing another moan from the slighter Elf. He pulled Erestor's outer robe off his shoulders, allowing it to pool on the floor. The raven haired Elf fumbled with the ties on his trousers. His lover chuckled.

  
"So eager, aren't you?"

  
"You said fifteen minutes."

  
"I intend to take a bit longer than that." He pulled his lover's breeches and undergarments off with one swift movement. Looking over a pale shoulder, he stared lovingly at the shaft in his hand. It was a bit on the smaller side, but smooth. Not too long, not too thick. ' _Absolute perfection_ ,' Glorfindel thought. He unhooked own tunic, pulling Erestor's rear against his groin. The dark haired Elf moaned as his lover ground against him, making his arousal known.

  
"You want me to take you?" the Balrog-slayer asked, nipping at Erestor's shoulder.

  
"Y-yes..."

  
"You want me inside of you?"

  
_"Yes!"_

  
"Bend over." The councilor obeyed, holding onto the opposite edge of the desk, spreading his legs. Glorfindel smiled, enjoying the site. He pulled out a vial of oil and, holding it in his teeth, finished undressing. He poured a substantial amount into his palm and began stroking himself, drawing closer to Erestor. He slicked the councilor's entrance, inserting a finger, then another, slowly preparing him. His lover groaned, back arching, his nails digging into the wood of the desk.

  
"Good?"

  
"Yes, Glor... p-please..."

  
"Gladly."

  
The seneschal removed his fingers and slid gently into Erestor. The councilor was tight, but not so much he couldn't accommodate the Balrog-slayer's length. He ran a hand up the other's back, avoiding his spine, feeling his lover clench around him. Glorfindel buried himself inside the slighter Elf, waiting a moment before thrusting.

  
Erestor would never admit it, but he loved this. He loved being bent over and taken by the seneschal. He loved not being in control for once. He loved Glorfindel. Often he would show resentment or disdain at the Balrog-slayer, but in reality, he adored the blonde warrior.

  
Glorfindel reached around, grabbing Erestor's shaft, and began pumping it vigorously. He laid Erestor flat on the desk, changing the angle of penetration. Finally he found his prize. The councilor began to shout and claw at the desk, knocking over a few inkpots. The raven haired Elf tried to care about the mess, but the head of Glorfindel's cock thrusting against his prostate didn't allow him to pay attention. The seneschal thrusted harder, deeper, until Erestor was in tears, begging him.

  
"Glor- AH! Glorf-findel... p-please."

  
The golden warrior leaned over his lover, their backs parallel.

  
"Come for me, Erestor," he purred. "Come for me." With a final thrust, he sent his lover over the edge. The councilor screamed, hips slamming against the desk, allowing his seed to pool on the dark cherry wood. Glorfindel followed suit, riding out his own orgasm. The two sat there for a time, allowing each other to recover from their climaxes. Erestor was quickly brought back to reality by the smell of spilled ink.

  
"Shit!" he said.

  
"What's wrong, _meleth nin?_ " Glorfindel asked, laying his head on the other's back.

  
"Get up! Fuck, do not tell me I'm covered in this!" But he was. Glorfindel pulled himself from his lover, eliciting a whimper, and looked at the mess. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. His pale-skinned lover now sported a black splotch on his right breast.

  
"Erestor, relax," he said, taking the Elf into his arms and kissing him. "It's just ink. It can be cleaned off. So can that." He nodded toward the evidence of orgasm. Erestor sighed. He knew the seneschal was right.

  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" the Balrog-slayer asked, kissing his cheek. Erestor nodded.

  
"I always do." He leaned into his lover's kiss, eyes closing. "It's such a waste of ink." Glorfindel ran his thumb over the head of Erestor's cock, causing the other to gasp. He swirled his tongue around, savoring the flavor.

  
"It can be replaced. Besides," he said, looking down, "I think I like you with black nipples."

  
"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for something different today, and didn't have a plot for the next chapter of Envisioned, so I figured Glorestor would be nice.
> 
> The only note here is in reference to Glorfindel avoiding touching Erestor's spine. Erestor is naturally thin, and paired with a lack of sleep and only eating when he's hungry (meaning not grazing or snacking), he's got a few slight protrusions. /He does not have a disorder/.


End file.
